Besos y sueños olvidados, cosas nunca escritas
by Thaly Black
Summary: Retazos de un alma incompleta, que, lentamente, se desangra hacia un vacío infinito, durmiendo en papeles, ansiando la inmortalidad. Drabbles independientes, para todos los personajes, con cualquier tipo de advertencia. Reto CienPalabras.
1. Invitadora

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. Los uso sin ánimo de lucro. Sé que debería estar estudiando…_

_Esto van a ser drabbles independientes sobre todos los personajes de Harry Potter que se me ocurran, para responder al reto quincenal de HP en 100 palabras. Por lo tanto, los drabbles tendrán cien palabras._

_Espero que os gusten._

_El reto de esta quincena es __**Juegos prohibidos.**_

_APB Productions os trae…_

**Invitadora **

(Lily & Sirius)

Es lo mismo de siempre. Él la mira, ella sonríe.

Es un secreto. Calladamente a voces. Él no puede mirarla. No _debe_ mirarla.

Pero lo hace. No puede evitarlo. No _quiere_ evitarlo.

Sirius mira a Lily, y ella sonríe. Sonríe, piensa Sirius, como solo un ángel, bajado desde el cielo hasta su Sala Común, puede hacerlo.

Y a él le falta el aliento. A él, al gran machote, Sirius Black, le falta el aliento, cuando Lily, en medio de sus juegos de miraditas y sonrisas, lo mira y esboza una sonrisa, humedeciéndose los labios. _Invitadora_.

Sin que James se percate.

----------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado. Mañana uno nuevo. Besitos a todos!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. Ser un buen amigo

**Ser un buen amigo**

(Lily & Sirius)

Los juegos no terminan. Nunca. Pretende ignorarla. No lo logra. Para conseguirlo, tendría que meter la cabeza bajo el lago y aguantar tres minutos.

A veces, Sirius cree que, cuando Lily se mordisquea el labio inferior, en un gesto que se le antoja tan tierno como incitante, lo hace completamente inconsciente. Pero cuando lo mira a los ojos, mientras lo hace, sabe que es totalmente premeditado.

Sirius es un buen amigo. _Quiere ser_ un buen amigo. Y desear, con toda su alma, besar a la novia de su mejor amigo hasta hacerla jadear, sabe que no es una buena idea.


	3. Contra la pared

**Contra la pared**

(Lily & Sirius)

Sabe que corre el riesgo de perder algo más que un juego. Corre el riesgo de perder un amigo, y la vida.

Pero a veces, como ahora, le da igual. Está con Lily, besándola contra una pared, y haciéndola sudar, jadear, murmurar incoherencias.

Para ella es un juego. Lo sabe. Para él no. Pero da igual. Para ambos está prohibido.

La mano sube por la pierna desnuda de Lily, y le lengua de la chica recorre su barbilla, baja por su cuello, antes de que él la apriete contra la pared.

¿Si está mal, por qué se siente tan bien?


	4. Conciencia

**Conciencia**

(Lily & Sirius)

Miradas, sonrisitas, besos a escondidas. Juegos prohibidos. Saben que no deben, y la conciencia de Lily no le permite hacerlo.

-Sirius. Se acabó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si. Porque ya no quiero.

-Mientes.

Claro que miente. Pero Black. Merodeador, lo sabe, necesita otra respuesta, mucho, muchísimo más convincente.

Lily respira profundamente, desde lo más hondo del pecho, y lo mira a los ojos.

-Estoy enamorada de James.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-No quiero hacerle daño.

-Yo tampoco.

La pelirroja siente que se ahoga de frustración.

-¿Entonces?

-No tenemos por qué dejar de vernos.

-¿ No?

-Si no lo sabe hasta ahora…


	5. Sin ella no

_Reto de la quincena, __**Mala suerte**_

**Sin ella no**

(Lily & James)

Está de rodillas empapado en lluvia, sudor y lágrimas. El agua cae a plomo y él, que siente como si lo estuviesen ametrallando con balas de acero, solo quiere morirse.

James vive para el Quidditch y para Lily Evans. Ella no quiere saber nada de él. Solo le queda el deporte.

Y han perdido. La mala suerte y el viento han desviado su escoba, pese a que él intentase mantener su trayectoria.

James no sabe afrontarlo. Solo quiere morir. O dormir y, cuando despierte, ver que todo está como debería.

Pero sin Lily no podrá superar la primera derrota.


	6. Nudo en el estómago

**Nudo en el estómago**

(Lily Evans)

Mira al cielo. Oscuro. No le gusta el Quidditch. No le ha gustado nunca. Y ha descubierto que le gusta menos, desde que se ha dado cuenta de que James _Potter_ puede caerse de la escoba en el mínimo momento. Como esa tarde, que, en un segundo de mala suerte, se desvió la escoba, perdió la Snitch, el partido, y casi la cabeza al caer de semejante altura.

Siente un nudo en el estómago, que nada tiene que ver con el hambre o la ansiedad.

Está nerviosa. Ha visto como James _Potter_ casi se muere al caer de la escoba.


	7. Levanta

**Levanta**

(James & Sirius)

Sabe que si Canuto lo encuentra, le echará la bronca. Canuto es así. Se deja la piel en el campo, pero después le importa una mierda el resultado. Si ganan, perfecto. Si pierden, también. Lo lleva en las venas. Sobrelleva lo que sea con orgullo.

Sirius se arrodilla delante de James, que, después de tres horas todavía está de rodillas en el césped del campo de Quidditch. Llorando, sintiendo como llueve sobre él.

-Cornamenta. Levanta.-dice, con la voz áspera. Casi ruda.

-¿Qué hemos hecho, Canuto? ¿Por qué se nos torció la suerte?

No le van las mariconadas. Pero lo abraza.


	8. Estar allí

**Estar allí**

(Lily & Remus)

Remus la mira. Lily está pálida. Más pálida de lo que la ha visto en siete años. Y mira que la ha visto veces en esos siete años.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lily?-pregunta, con suavidad.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-pregunta ella.

Remus sabe a quien se refiere. James casi se mata desde la escoba. Mala suerte. Muy, muy mala suerte.

Y contesta, casi como si fuese una verdad incuestionable. El máximo valor de la seguridad.

-Sirius está con él.

Lily parpadea. Respira profundamente. Se aclara la garganta y mira a Remus con una decisión nunca antes vista.

-Yo también quiero estar allí.


	9. Inseparables

**Inseparables **

(Sirius & James)

Sirius logra que James se levante. Son inseparables. Canuto y Cornamenta. Los mejores amigos. Casi hermanos.

Sirius nunca dejará que James caiga, porque él tampoco le dejaría caer. Porque si cae uno, cae el otro, indudablemente. Son dos mitades de un todo.

-Cornamenta. A la mierda el partido.-dice con rudeza.-Nos quedan dos por delante. _Vamos_ a ganar esa copa.-añade, con esa seguridad que forma parte de él.

James tiene a su hermano. Pero necesita a su Lily.

-Canuto. La necesito.

Sirius sabe de quien habla. James no se ha arrastrado porque él no le deja. Pero la quiere. La ama.


	10. Orgulloso de ella

**Orgulloso de ella**

(Sirius, James & Lily)

No le habría importado, aun que Remus la hubiese dejado sola. Peter acaba de llegar y dice que no hay moros en la costa, y Lily, sin esperar a nadie, sale de la Sala Común, corriendo.

Ha sentido un dolor insoportable al ver a James en el suelo.

Llega al campo, y lo encuentra desierto. Se mete corriendo en los vestuarios y se encuentra con Sirius de rodillas delante de James, y el chico mojado como un pollito ahogado.

Carraspea levemente, y ambos la miran. James incrédulo. Sirius orgulloso de ella. Si. De ella.

Y Black sale, dejándolos allí solos.


	11. Brujas buenas y mala suerte

**Brujas buenas y mala suerte**

(Lily & James)

-Lily… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta en voz baja.

Ella desvía la mirada.

-Estaba preocupada, ya sabes…-dice con suavidad, acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y eso?

-Vamos, James, ya sabes que… soy una bruja buena, ahuyento la mala suerte.

Él sonríe.

-¿De verdad?

-He venido a verte porque estaba preocupada.

-¿Ah si?

Lily le pone una mano en la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

-No me importa que hayas perdido el partido, James.

-Lily… no puedo permitirme perder un partido así.

-Y yo no puedo permitirme que te mueras por ganar un partido.

Y entonces, lo besa.


	12. Aun que le cueste la vida

_El reto de esta quincena ha sido __**Luto**__, y yo he decidido ir relatando como se sienten determinados personajes a cerca de las muertes más relevantes del fandom. Y empezamos por el principio._

**Aun que le cueste la vida**

(Lily Potter)

Oye el _Avada Kedavra_ en el piso de abajo, y cae de rodillas al suelo. No entiende de miedo o luto. James. Su James ha muerto. Lo sabe en cuanto oye un golpe sordo contra el parqué del salón.

Lily se levanta. Es una Gryffindor. No va a morir de rodillas. Porque James no querría jamás que se rindiese. Es una Gryffindor. Una leona. Y un Gryffindor no suplica y teme.

Un Gryffindor lucha y vence. Y ella acaba de perder a James. Su James. Pero va a salvar a su hijo. De James.

Aun que le cueste la vida.


	13. No guardará luto

**No guardará luto**

(Sirius Black)

No guardará luto. Lo sabe en el mismo momento en el que ve el cuerpo de su mejor amigo tirado en el medio de su propio salón. Sirius sube por las escaleras, calcinadas debido a una explosión, y llega al cuarto de Harry.

Siente como le tiemblan las rodillas al ver a Lily inerte en el suelo, con los ojos verdes abiertos, y una expresión de valor en el rostro.

Sirius mira a su ahijado. El pequeño Harry que no llora pese a tener la frente ensangrentada.

Lo toma en brazos. Ahora, lo sabe, es lo único que le queda.


	14. Luchas y treguas

**Luchas y treguas**

(Amos Diggory)

Miró de nuevo su cuerpo inerte y sintió como si en su interior se agolpasen cientos de cuchillos intentando salir disparados por todas partes. Ver a su hijo inerte encima de aquella cama era como morir él mismo. Desear morir, en realidad.

Y todo por un estúpido juego. Por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Su hijo había muerto en una guerra que no se acabaría jamás. Luces y sombras. Poder y miedo. Luchas y treguas. Que nunca se acababan.

No debería haber muerto. Tampoco Lord Voldemort debería haber vuelto.

Amos Diggory guardará luto por su hijo.


	15. Ninguna

Ninguna

**Ninguna**

(Remus Lupin)

Se deja caer en el sofá. No va a guardar luto. No piensa hacerlo. Porque sabe que a él no le gustaría que lo hiciese. Pero siente como en su interior algo se rompe. Algo muere. Una parte de él mismo.

Habían sido cuatro. Uno había desertado. Y ahora solo quedaba él.

Remus Lupin cierra los ojos y se pasa las manos por la cara. El haber visto a Sirius caer a través de ese velo, frontera entre la vida y la muerte, le hace cuestionarse qué esperanzas le quedaban a él para salir con vida de esa guerra.

Ninguna.


	16. Cueste lo que cueste

Cueste lo que cueste

**Cueste lo que cueste**

(Minerva McGonagall)

¿Qué sentido tiene la vida sin él? ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar en esa guerra sin él, por más que él quisiese?

Suspira y se levanta de su escritorio. Los mortífagos han invadido Hogwarts, y ella solo piensa en guardar luto por un secreto, antiguo e imposible amor.

Minerva se pregunta qué esperanza les aguarda a ellos sin Dumbledore, y descubre que no albergan ninguna. Pero que él querría que luchasen.

Y ella, decidida, sale de su despacho. Es una Gryffindor, y la responsable de muchos muchachos que si están luchando.

Minerva va a ganar esa guerra, cueste lo que cueste.


	17. Solo quiere morir

**Solo quiere morir**

(George Weasley)

No quiere ni levantar la mirada. No quiere ni respirar. Solo quiere morir. Solo quiere morirse, seguir a su hermano. Su gemelo. Parte de su vida, de su alma, de su ser.

Fred murió como vivió. Luchando, bromeando, riendo. Pero George solo podía guardar luto. Ya no habría más risas, bromas o luchas para él.

Una parte de su alma se había roto, resquebrajada en mil pedazos al morir Fred.

Y esa parte, paradójicamente, era, aun que nunca volviese a existir como Merlín manda, la que lo obligaba, dondequiera que estuviese, a seguir adelante.

Fred nunca dejaría rendirse a George.


	18. Resignada

**Resignada**

(Andromeda Tonks)

Suspira.

Resignada.

No sabe qué más le va a arrebatar esa estúpida guerra. Tampoco quiere saberlo. Le ha arrebatado a su familia, muchos, muchísimos años atrás.

Y ahora. De golpe, le arrebata a su marido, el amor de su vida, el que hacía latir su corazón.

Le arrebata a su hija. Su pequeña y angelical niña, que se hizo mayor en medio de la lucha.

Y le ha dejado un nieto. Un niño absolutamente precioso. Teddy. Su Ted.

Andrómeda Tonks. _No Black._ Está cansada de guardar luto.

Pero a veces, cuando la vida lo quita todo, no hay más remedio.


	19. Misión

_Reto de la quincena: **El diaro de Tom Ryddle**_

* * *

**Misión**

(Lucius Malfoy)

* * *

No tiene demasiado claro qué es eso que tiene en las manos. Lucius sólo sabe que su amo le dejó encomendado que lo introdujese en Hogwarts lo antes posible. Y el ya se ha demorado bastante, mientras esperaba a que las sospechas desapareciesen sobre él, esperando a volver a tener una excelente reputación.

Por eso ahora camina por el Callejón Diagon, llevando en el bolsillo interior de la túnica un diario en blanco que perteneció al, en su opinión, mayor mago de todos los tiempos.

Busca una oportunidad, por mínima que sea, por cumplir con lo que le han encomendado.


	20. Fallar

**Fallar**

(Ginny/Tom)

* * *

La primera vez que lo escribe lo necesita de verdad. Ginny siente que explotará pronto debido a la presión. Harry ni siquiera la mira y se siente extraña, diminuta e insignificante en un mundo plagado de gente mayor, que la bambolea y la arrastra por los pasillos.

Tom la entiende. De una forma salvaje y liberadora. Sabe que puede confiar en él y en la sensación de tener unos dedos largos y delgados jugando bajo su pequeña braguita blanca cuando en realidad no hay nada.

Ginny sabe que puede confiar en él. Porque Tom nunca fallara si ella tampoco falla.


	21. Ver Oír Callar

_El reto de esta quincena es El anillo Gaunt_

* * *

**Ver. Oír. Callar.**

(Merope Gaunt)

* * *

Ver. Oír. Y callar. A eso se reducía todo. A eso se reducía su vida.

Fingir que no sabía la importancia que su padre le daba a ese viejo anillo dorado.

Hacer como que ella, la squib, no entendía que el anillo era la única posesión preciada que tenía su familia.

A veces soñaba con robarlo del dedo de su padre y huir lejos de ellos y de sus manos violentas.

Pero ella, Merote Gaunt, sabía que no podía.

No debía.

Le habían inculcado que ella no era nadie.

A golpes le enseñaron su misión.

Era sencillo.

Ver. Oír. Callar.


	22. El principito

_Sé que hace mil años que no actualizo esto. Pero traigo muchas, para compensar._

* * *

**El principito**

(Draco Malfoy)

* * *

Lo tenía todo y al mismo tiempo no tenía nada. Era el príncipe de una dinastía muerta y con ínfulas. Desde que era niño había tenido todo cuanto fuese su voluntad tener. Su madre, que era la madre más hermosa que nadie pudiese tener, lo cuidaba como si fuese un príncipe, y aunque Narcissa hubiese sido una Slytherin, lucharía como una leona por su hijo. Eso siempre.

Pero ahora le tocaba a él, pequeño príncipe de Slytherin, ocupar el lugar de su padre caído en desgracia y hacer honor a su apellido, como todo buen Malfoy.

Ahora solo quedaba luchar.


	23. Lo que el viento se llevó

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

(Alice & Frank Longbottom)

* * *

En el viento vuelan recuerdos de sonrisas y sonrojos, de besos y caricias a medio camino entre los invernaderos y el campo de Quidditch. El viento viene y va y pasa llevando ecos de un amor pasado. Un amor que empezó con sonrojos y terminó rompiéndose con el rayo rojo de un _cruciatus. _O bueno, más de uno.

Porque hubo una época en la que fueron grandes, fueron guerreros protagonistas de un amor que se ponderaba por la ternura. Y sin embargo, una oscura noche de Halloween, su historia se esfumó para siempre tras una fría ráfaga de viento negro.


	24. La historia interminable

**La historia interminable**

(Lily & James)

* * *

— Sal conmigo, Evans

— En tus sueños, Potter.

Era siempre lo mismo. Una historia que se repetía semana sí, semana también. Aburría, cansaba y le tocaba bastante la moral –y tal vez algo más a Sirius, que odiaba la rutina y la repetitividad. Él sabía que James acabaría conquistando a Lily (ella lo había conquistado mucho antes, sin querer siquiera) porque sería complicado que una chica inteligente como ella no pudiese apreciar lo mucho que James podía ofrecerle. Amor sin condiciones como primera instancia.

Y sabía que él tenía que hacer algo. Poner, de algún modo, final a la historia interminable.


	25. Amistades peligrosas

**Amistades peligrosas**

(Peter Pettigrew)

* * *

Al principio empezó a ir con ellos porque James iba con Lily, Sirius iba con todas y Remus con sus libros.

Por aquel entonces, se sentía solo; lo suficientemente solo como para aceptar la compañía, inocua –en principio de algunos Slytherin. Hablaban de pureza, hablaban de guerra e incluso de matar; y Peter se limitaba a asentir, sabiendo que sus amigos no aprobarían nunca a sus nuevas amistades; esos amigos que, a veces, le hacían sentirse tan, tan solo.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, tarde a tarde, lo que sus nuevos amigos decían cobraba mucho más sentido. Por desgracia.


	26. Historia de amor

_El reto de esta quincena era **almohada**.

* * *

  
_

**Historia de amor**

(Sirius Black)

* * *

Ella no es nadie, ni tiene nombre, casa o rostro. Ella no hace nada que no sea quererlo. Ella no hace nada que no sea adorarlo.

Porque lo quiere tal y como es, incondicionalmente. Y Sirius a ella la quiere también. La abraza cada noche y hunde el rostro en su seno, respira en ella, a través de ella y la adora.

Caída la noche, ella lo es todo para él. Su más fiel pareja en la cama. A la que más quiere, a la que más adora. Porque está enamorado de ella desde que la conoce.

Su amada almohada.


End file.
